Christian and Rose: A Love Story
by RavenclawRebel
Summary: Two deaths on the same night; two people left alone and despairing of ever finding happiness again. Fate would unite them, chance would determine what happened after they met each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Christian and Rose**

** A Love Story**

**Paris, France **

_April 14, 1912_

The red curtain fell, hiding the stage from the audience. They cheered loudly, a standing ovation, oblivious to the fact that behind the red curtain the star of the show, Satine, was dying in her lover's arms. It was a tragedy-only just reunited with Christian to be yanked away by Death. Her eyes filled with tears as she gasped out her final words: "That way I'll- I'll always be with you." Her eyes glazed over, the crowd cheered, and far away, a clock chimed midnight.

A heartbreaking sob, a gut-wrenching cry of pain, then silence.

**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean **

_April 14, 1912_

The couple floated with hundreds of other people, certain they would die, that they would not be rescued. Rose lay half-asleep on the door, soaked, icicles forming in her red hair. Jack watched her, one hand clasped in hers. He tried to fight the advancing numbness, but knew it was useless. In the darkness, he faded away, hoping that Rose would be saved.

Rose was rescued a few hours later, tear tracks frozen silver on her cheeks.

Two deaths on the same night; two people left alone and despairing of ever finding happiness again. Fate had unknowingly united Christian and Rose, and Fate would make certain that they would meet again. What happened after they met would be left up to chance.

**A/N: So I wrote this after I was pestered endlessly by a friend. You know who you are. :D I don't know how long this will go, but I do know that it won't be all that depressing… There will be humor, and love, and a title change, when I'm not tired. ;) Please drop me a review! It would be much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose POV**

One Year Later

I hurried down the streets of Paris, clutching a sheet of paper in my hand. I had left New York City a few days earlier, tired of the city and the way memories of Jack would pop up, reminding me of all of the promises he had made, never to fulfill them. So I left. Why I chose to come to Paris, I didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that Jack had once walked these streets, a folder full of artist's paper clutched in his left hand.

It was April 14, 1913, exactly a year since…

I shook my head, pushing the thought out of my head. I spotted a young man standing outside of a crumbling building, old and unused. The gates were locked shut, and a sign announced it as the "Moulin Rouge". There was a windmill, covered in cobwebs, and an elephant just inside the gates. I wondered why the man was standing outside this derelict building, and, furthermore, why he had a thick stack of paper in his hands.

"Excuse me, sir? I'm trying to find my new apartment building, and it seems I've gotten lost…" The man started, turning slowly to face me. He was good-looking, I noted absently, taking in his wavy dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. I saw then what I hadn't seen before: he was crying.

"Sir? Are you alright?" I ventured cautiously. The man bit his lip and shook his head, seemingly unable to reply. "What's wrong?"

The man didn't reply, his only response to clutch his stack of paper closer to his chest.

"Right… Well, my name is Rose… Rose Dawson. I'd like to have yours, if you'd be kind enough to give it to me."

The man hesitated, and for a second, I though he would refuse to give his name. "Christian… My name is Christian Chambers. Please excuse me for being so distracted… It's just that… one year ago today…" His voice faltered and died. I wondered what had happened one year ago that could affect him so strongly.

"You're upset…" I murmured. I bit my lip and looked up at him. "Can you show me where this apartment is, and then I'll leave you be?"

Christian nodded, taking the sheet of paper with the address on it from my hand. "You're in my apartment building. It's right there." He pointed to a small building with L'Amour etched in red letters across the top floor. I nodded my thanks, and then left for the building, glancing over my shoulder only once to see that Christian had vanished inside the gates of the Moulin Rouge.

**Christian POV**

I watched Rose disappear, absentmindedly tracing her form with my eyes. She was young, probably no older than eighteen, with fiery red hair that gleamed golden in the sun. She looked guarded, her eyes holding all the grief of the world. Had she lost someone close to her, as I had? I could only wonder. With a sigh, I tore my eyes away from her and headed inside the Moulin Rouge, towards Satine's elephant.

Once inside the elephant, now stripped of anything of value, I set the typed manuscript of our story on the ground.

"It's finished, Satine. I finished our story. Now…now we'll always be together." I whispered, my voice hoarse. Finally, after a year of typing and crumpling up paper, our story was complete. I would get it published, but I had to give it to Satine first.

I sank to my knees, overcome with images of Satine. I could still feel her small body in my arms, gasping for breath, her skin paler than usual and icy cold to the touch. Eyes glittering with unshed tears and endless love. Lips that trembled with word she needed to speak, lips that were painted red with her blood.

I could hold the tears back no longer. With an anguished sob, I let them fall free.

**A/N: I'm so so sorry that this took so long to get up! I needed to get my summer reading done… School starts soon for me, but I'll try to get another chapter up by next weekend! Reviews equal love, so please review! It would encourage me to get a chapter up sooner. :D**


End file.
